User talk:PhNxmclovin
Welcome Welcome to , , and thank you for your contribution to Falcon's Flock! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Creating your own fan-fiction will get you started on creating a fanfic of your own. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Enodoc (talk) 04:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Welcome my friend to the Fable Fanon Wiki. I noticed you had started writing the bio for Crow and took the liberty to add him and yourself to the "flock". I hope you enjoy your time here and I am looking forward to your story. Garry Damrau(talk) 03:35, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I was looking at the character you started, Crow Lionheart, and got to thinking. There are two Aesop fables that contain a crow in the title. What would you think of a story named "The Fox and the Crow" or "The Crow and the Pitcher"? Do you think either one of them could be a story. It's not about the animals but we could use the moral of either one in the story. I think The Fox and the Crow could tell the story of how vainity can be one's undoing if one is not careful. Otherwise I think we need a story using one or all of the female characters already here. Raven Lionheart, Dove Lionheart and/or Cardinal Lionheart. Just give me the title of your story and I'll get started creating the series hub. P.S. It don't have to be the finished product that we start with. It can be added to and refined in progress. Experiment a little. Don't be afraid to stumble while learning to fly. Garry Damrau(talk) 02:47, October 26, 2013 (UTC) We can add another member to Falcon's family named Bluejay but I would prefer that he be only a half-brother to Eagle, Raven, and Crow. Fable III limits families to two children per spouse and I would like to keep as close to the game as possible. There is no problem with having Bluejay be the son from another spouse. Maybe even a sister of Cardinal Lionheart. Falcon had many wives so it is not a problem having half-brothers and sisters.Garry Damrau(talk) 04:03, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I created a page for the bio of Bluejay Lionheart. Jump in and have fun. Garry Damrau(talk) 21:42, October 31, 2013 (UTC) O.K. Page created for Vulture Lionheart. That make three new characters now. Be careful you don't bite off more than you can chew. Garry Damrau(talk) 04:32, November 6, 2013 (UTC)